summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorah (Laura)
"Oh, Welcome! Would you work for me again?" — Lorah Lorah (ラウラ, Raura, romanized from Japanese), is a NPC character from Summon Night 5. She is also known as "Owner" (オンナー, Onnā) or Miss Landlord (大家さん, Ōya-san). Personality Most of times, she is very gentle and calm, talking in a very slow tone. However, she can say some very cruel things sometimes. Background The Owner is a mysterious merchant demon that, just like Luchell from Summon Night Ex-These, works for the high demon known as Lady of Greed. She owns a Café & Bar in Savorle City called “Star Dock”. She is always assisted by her familiar, Geroppa – a mimic demon. Her nickname comes from the fact that she really is the protagonist's landlord, since she owns the room next to her shop where they live. The most fortunate thing to happen in her life was probably when she gave the main character a part-time job. Since then, her business prospered like never before. But her happiness didn't last long as the protagonist soon quit the job after graduation to become a Summoner in the Eucross. She sometimes still gets to manipulate the main character to services for her, like: getting new recipes, working in the Bar for a while, or even feeding her human souls. Development She is constantly asking for the protagonist's help during the game's main plot, but also offers many convenient services for the party. She is often criticized for being a terrible cook because of how she exaggerates with spices (It seems that the main character is the only one to appreciate her culinary taste). In a certain point in the game, she asks Luchell to use her information network to make advertisement for the Star Dock. However, Luchell was very unimpressed with her services, it was when the protagonist showed up that Lorah asked for some assistance, leaving the matter entirely in the main character's capable hands. By doing this, she easily managed to gain Luchell's full support. During the Nether Beasts invasion, she protects her own store by using Geroppa to swallow the creatures, additionally, she thinks about for how much she could trade them. In-game She is a substitute for Mei-Mei, she runs a mini-shop where she offers many type of items like accessories and consumables. The player can also trade brave medals for rare items that raise Bonus Points or Party Points. She can also read the fortune of the protagonist so the player can check the characters relationship chart. Trivia *Demons have a law to obey and respect those who are strong, but even though Lorah is a powerful demon, she is always bossed around by Luchell - who is one of the weakest demons around. No details are given, but since it's Luchell, it's possible that she is threatening Lorah with some important information. Gallery SN5-Owner2.jpg|Lorah's concept art Lorah Final, Close.jpg|Lorah final design (close) Lorah's Place - drawing.jpg|Lorah's Place - drawing Lorah's place, color.jpg|Lorah's Place - color Lorah's Place - Final in-game look.jpg|Lorah's Place - Final in-game look Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character